


Один день, одна ночь и одно утро из жизни бара "Бивень Ганеши"

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Case Fic, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Хлоя — хозяйка бара, Надин — военная, периодически наведывающаяся в её бар, которая не пьёт ничего, кроме редкого красного вина.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Kudos: 4





	Один день, одна ночь и одно утро из жизни бара "Бивень Ганеши"

**Author's Note:**

> [1] горячий тодди, он же пунш — горячий напиток на основе виски с добавлением мёда и специй  
> [2] Тюрьма Её Величества Уандсворт — британская тюрьма категории Б  
> [3] аналог американскому «коп», просторечное обозначение полицейского

— Сегодня месяц. Четыре грёбанных недели, Чарли, ты можешь себе представить? Скажи мне кто-нибудь до этого, что я — Хлоя Фрейзер, покорительница женских сердец, которая даже с женой лучшего друга шашни крутила, — целый месяц буду страдать от неразделённой любви, и за весь чёртов месяц не смогу набраться храбрости и признаться, что хочу её аж до дрожи, я бы только посмеялась. А то и послала бы куда подальше со словами, что не бывать такому. А гляди ж ты, жизнь — та ещё сука, и всегда подложит свинью в тот самый момент, когда меньше всего готова к подобному дерьму. И знаешь, было бы не так обидно, если бы я просто сидела на жопе ровно и ныла тебе о своих чувствах — тогда бы причина крылась в моём бездействии, — но я ведь из кожи вон лезу, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Предлагаю как-нибудь поужинать в ресторанчике за углом. Комплиментами её засыпаю так, что, будь они физически ощутимыми объектами, она бы уже задохнулась под ними. Господи боже, я даже раздобыла пару бочек того красного вина, которое она так любит. Шато, мать его, о-Баж Либераль, урожая двухтысячного, чтоб ему пусто было, года! Скажи мне, кому вообще может прийти в голову заказывать в баре вино, а не виски и текилу? В бар ведь приходят надраться дешёвым пойлом, посмотреть футбол, получить пару раз по морде от болельщика другой команды и со спокойной душой свалить домой. А в мой бар приходит она. Как думаешь, Каттер, у скольких детишек я отобрала конфеты и скольких насекомых передавила в прошлой жизни, чтобы кармическая справедливость восторжествовала в этой с помощью такого жестокого наказания?

Чарли Каттер был хорошим советчиком, и не раз выручал Хлою и словом, и делом. Да и не только её — несколько лет назад она, Нейт и старина Салли лишь благодаря его вмешательству не загремели на каторгу в Дейр-эль-Бахри. Всё из-за того, что в Нейте, видите ли, проснулся невесть откуда взявшийся дух искателя сокровищ, и он решил раздробить одну из стен храма Хатшепсут. Повезло, что у Каттера были кое-какие деньги и связи в египетских органах правопорядка. Они рванули когти из страны сразу, как им вернули паспорта — а в самолёте наотмечались так, что в Лондоне задействовать связи прошлось уже Салливану.

Чарли отличный был парень, пока не умер. Ну а тот, с которым Хлоя разговаривала сейчас, не мог бы ей ответить, даже если бы хотел, потому что с набитой мороженной мышатиной пастью особо не поговоришь. Конечно, скармливать ему живых мышей было не в пример зрелищнее, и Хлоя порой баловала своих посетителей подобным шоу, но не слишком часто — вычищать из аквариума полуразложившиеся останки мяса и кишок, менять побуревшую от крови воду и промывать серебристый череп-убежище отнимало очень уж много сил. Не отбивало ренту, как сказал бы Салли. Вздохнув, Хлоя убрала контейнер с кормом в морозильник под стойкой и снова оперлась локтями о столешницу, глядя на увлечённо снующего за стеклом Чарли. 

— Знаешь, Каттер, даже хорошо, что у тебя памяти едва хватает на минуту. Тебе хоть выговориться можно.

— Вообще-то флаговые пираньи имеют память всего в половину хуже человеческой, — раздался голос у неё за спиной. — То, что у рыб короткая память — миф.

От неожиданности подскочив так, что затылок только чудом не вписался в полку с ликёрами и не раздробил её к хренам, Хлоя обернулась — чтобы тут же наткнуться взглядом на яркие рыже-янтарные глаза, уже месяц как снившиеся ей во влажных фантазиях.

Вот отстой.

— Н-надин? — Хлоя никогда не заикалась, но от обрушившегося в одно мгновение осознания, что её могли слышать, в животе противно заледенело. Додумалась ведь изливать душу пиранье средь бела дня — ну и что, что это самое пустынное время для баров, дверь-то всё равно открыта. — Как давно ты тут сидишь?.. 

Обладательница глаз лучезарно скалила зубы в ухмылке, явно довольная произведённым эффектом, и, похоже, совсем не собиралась расквашивать красивое лицо Хлои, которым она не без причины гордилась, в малопривлекательное кровавое месиво.

— С момента про детишек.

Хлое большого труда стоило сдержать шумный вздох облегчения. Вместо этого она чарующе улыбнулась, подхватила с подноса пивной бокал и принялась усиленно его тереть, чтобы создать вид бурной деятельности. Ну и чтобы без палева поглядывать в треугольный вырез белой футболки, так удачно видный из-под расстёгнутой мотоциклетной куртки. Там, в ложбинке между грудями, прямо под созвездием веснушек ровно посередине, уютно лежала цепочка армейских жетонов. Эх, хотела бы Хлоя быть этими жетонами. Она даже почти ощущала мягкость её кожи, могла представить, каково было бы пересчитать кончиком языка эти невозможные родинки, белёсые шрамики как будто от шрапнели и веснушки, а потом спуститься ниже… Хлоя была безнадёжна.

Только на пятом бокале до неё дошло, что с перепугу она мало того, что не поздоровалась, так ещё и не спросила у гостьи заказ. Прям как будто нарочно на грубость нарывалась.

— Прости… Я сегодня что-то сама не своя.

— Без проблем.

— Тебе как обычно? Может, попробуешь что-нибудь погорячее? — «меня, например», чуть не ляпнула Хлоя следом, но вовремя спохватилась. — Если хочешь, наведу тебе тодди[1] с мёдом и корицей, на улице сегодня мерзость, а не погода.

В Лондоне что ни день, то мерзость, но февраль в этом отношении давал сто очков вперёд любому другому времени года. Сейчас за окнами, выходящими из зала на Маннент-стрит, бушевал такой ветер, что впору было штормовое предупреждение вывешивать, и швырял в стекло и несчастных прохожих пригоршни ледяного дождя. Того и гляди, снег пойдёт. Кто же в своём уме откажется от стакана согревающего пунша? Разве что совсем отмороженный псих.

— Нет, спасибо, — похоже, женщина напротив была именно из таких. — Я как обычно буду.

Шато, мать его, о-Баж Либераль. Месяц назад Хлоя об этом вине даже не слышала, не то, что не имела его в меню, — но чего не сделаешь ради самой сексуальной женщины, которую Хлое только доводилось видеть. Ну и что, что сейчас, четыре недели спустя, они были знакомы едва ли больше, чем в первую встречу.

Выцепить подробности её жизни оказалось так же сложно, как намекнуть о своих чувствах. Кроме её имени — Надин Росс — и страсти к дорогущему красному вину из французских провинций Хлое за целый месяц удалось разузнать немногое. Она могла предположить, что эта невозмутимая темнокожая женщина с умопомрачительными бицепсами и тяжёлым взглядом ярко-янтарных глаз когда-то отслужила пять лет в морской пехоте США — об этом говорил набитый на правое плечо английский бульдог с датами, — потом в какой-то момент перебралась в Великобританию, промоталась по свету в контрактной армии королевства и ушла на покой. Как давно, сказать было сложно. Спрашивать возраст своей ночной фантазии Хлоя не решалась, а на вид ей с одинаковым успехом можно было дать как двадцать пять, так и сорок пять лет. Второе было всё же вероятней, а вот насколько близко к правде — то одному Богу, ну и самой Надин, было известно.

Она разъезжала на своей обсидианово-чёрной Ямахе в любую погоду, появлялась в баре Хлои каждые два-три дня в разное время, — иногда сразу, как зажигалась неоном табличка «открыто», иногда за четверть часа до закрытия, — пила только красное вино и не реагировала на подкаты Хлои ровным счётом никак. Хлоя уже всерьёз задумывалась над тем, чтобы перестать ходить вокруг да около, и напрямую спросить Надин, не захочет ли она заняться с ней жарким безудержным сексом; и всё-таки не заходила дальше раздумий. Потому что впервые в жизни банально боялась.

Вдруг её настойчивость и откровенные приставания отпугнут эту загадочную женщину?

***

— Тебе поможет только табличка с надписью «возьми меня», которую ты себе на шею повесишь.

— Думаешь?

— Вообще-то не уверена. Ну, может, она просто на слух никакие подкаты не воспринимает, а текстом до неё сразу дойдёт.

— Ты только что назвала её тупой?

— Да боже упаси, нет. Просто пытаюсь подсказать хоть какой-то выход из ситуации, потому что мне совсем не хочется знать, кто из вас сдохнет первой — ты от переизбытка слюны в горле или она от цирроза.

Хлоя невольно фыркнула, кося глазом в угол под шотландским флагом — выбрав это место в первый раз, больше Надин его не меняла, поразительным образом всегда подгадывая такой момент, чтобы никто больше там не сидел, — и снова повернулась к Елене:

— За месяц у неё вряд ли развился цирроз. Чёрт, да я уверена, что у неё и похмелья-то не бывает, она же цедит этот несчастный бокал по два часа. Эдак ведь и не запьянеешь толком.

Та только пожала плечами.

Елена Дрейк, в девичестве Фишер, уже давным-давно не работала у Хлои, предпочитая ей богатые на события улицы Лондона, которые для журналиста были всё равно что плодородная нива. «Бивень Ганеши», принадлежавший Хлое с её двадцать первого дня рождения, даже драками нечасто мог похвастать — и это, на самом деле, добавляло плюс в копилку и без того бесконечной любви Хлои к своему пусть довольно древнему, но такому родному и уютному бару, — но, стоило вырулить с Маннент-стрит на Чаринг-Кросс-роуд, как начиналась бурная столичная жизнь. В её потоках случалось всякое, от банальных ограблений до массовых убийств; и, что бы ни произошло, Елена со своим оператором напару всегда оказывалась на месте одной из первых. Как будто магические порталы умела открывать, не меньше.

Хлоя порой задавалась вопросом, как Нейту удаётся терпеть это сосущее под ложечкой чувство страха, что Елена в один не прекрасный день может не вернуться с репортажа; и тут же сама себе отвечала, что, наверное, только благодаря большой любви. У неё с Еленой не было даже маленькой — так, временное развлечение. Они разбежались ещё до того, как Елена вышла замуж; она пеняла Хлое, что свой бар она любит больше, чем её, а Хлоя парировала аргументом про невыносимую привычку Елены соваться в самое пекло. Ссорились они страстно и самозабвенно, так, что только перья летели.

Впрочем, после расставания им удалось сохранить тёплые дружеские отношения, за что Хлоя была безмерно ей благодарна.

Елену в «Бивне Ганеши» не держало ровным счётом ничего, и всё-таки порой она возвращалась по старой памяти, чтобы выручить подругу — особенно когда очередной молодой бармен, только-только перебравшийся через всю Европу откуда-то с юго-востока, непредсказуемо загуливал по Лондону, оставив стойку без присмотра. Хлоя не раз уже зарекалась брать на работу иммигрантов из родной части света, и не раз уже зарок нарушала. Вот и сейчас — Дхавал, парень родом из Карнатаки, должен был сменить Хлою на вечер и ночь, но шёл уже девятый час, а его и след простыл.

Хорошо, что Елена оказалась дома и даже — по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, не иначе, — не занята. И хорошо, что загадочная Надин Росс вдруг изменила своей привычке и пришла в бар второй день подряд. По крайней мере, теперь Хлоя могла украдкой наблюдать за тем, как она раз за разом поднимает бокал на длинной тонкой ножке, чтобы пригубить вино, и представлять, насколько сладкими окажутся на вкус её губы, ненароком выпачкавшиеся в алых каплях.

— С другой стороны, просто задать вопрос — тоже вариант.

Елена так спокойно озвучила мысль, которую Хлоя думала уже несколько дней подряд, что той невольно продрало холодком по коже. Она даже на секунду отвлеклась от своего занятия — смешивания целого ряда Лонг-Айлендов для шумной разношёрстной компании, расположившейся за самым большим столом зала: может, бывшие сокурсники какого-нибудь колледжа, а может, клерки из Сити, которые отмечали удачную сделку, — чтобы посмотреть на Елену, которая невозмутимо протирала стойку от пятен алкоголя. Да и с чего бы ей волноваться, если это не она тут из кожи вон лезет в попытках привлечь внимание одной особы, крайне слабо реагирующей на эти самые попытки?

— «Просто» только кошки родятся. А вдруг она шарахнется от меня, как от чумы? Вдруг её женщины вообще не привлекают, или, того хуже, она гомофобка?

— Вот и узнаешь наверняка. Всё лучше, чем продолжать себя так изводить. Ты лучше подумай вот о чём — а если твоя Надин вовсе не ушла из армии, как ты тут себе надумала, а только в отпуске? Она ведь появилась всего месяц назад, и как раз тогда в Лондоне расквартировали сорок пятый батальон специального назначения. Мне Нейт рассказывал.

— Он-то откуда знает? — насупилась Хлоя. — Я думала, из вас двоих самые свежие новости только у тебя.

— Друг у него там. Неважно, — махнув зажатой в руке губкой с таким видом, словно её прервали на самом интересном месте, Елена продолжила свою мысль: — И вот представь — сегодня ты тут тупишь и ноешь, а завтра она отправится куда-нибудь в Иран или вглубь Африки, и поминай, как звали.

Хлоя уже собиралась возмутиться, даже воздуха в грудь набрала, чтобы разразиться тирадой праведного гнева, но вдруг поняла, что в словах Елены есть доля истины. Даже если в действительности нет никакой смутной угрозы Ирана, бряцающего на горизонте событий перспективой забрать жизнь Надин в бою, кто знает, что произойдёт в будущем. Может, она выйдет сегодня из бара Хлои и больше не вернётся, потому что найдёт паб поприличнее и поближе к дому. Может, решит бросить пить вообще. Может, отпущенного самой Хлое времени осталось так мало, что на следующее утро она уже не проснётся. И что же, всё несказанное так и останется висеть в пропитанном сигаретным дымом и парами алкоголя воздухе? Ну уж нет.

Елена была права, как и всегда — нужно просто задать вопрос.

Собравшись с духом, Хлоя откинула вечно растрепавшиеся из конского хвоста пряди со лба и решительно направилась к тому углу, где сидела Надин — но, не успела она выйти из-за барной стойки, Елена схватила её за рукав. Её шёпот, едва различимый в гуле голосов из зала, отчётливо отдавал то ли злобой, то ли испугом:

— Опять этот угашенный здесь.

Кого она имела в виду, Хлоя поняла уже через секунду: в зале появилась компания новых людей, только это были не посетители, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Их было трое. Первыми шла пара мужчин, закутанных по самый нос в шарфы — явно не из-за холода, а с целью скрыть свои лица; в руках у них ничего не было, однако под свободными плащами легко угадывались очертания кобур с вложенными в них внушительными пистолетами. За спинами этих двоих без труда можно было разглядеть третьего: рослого загорелого мужика в возрасте, явно индийского происхождения, с проседью в ухоженной бороде, в залитой дождём строгой куртке и круглых очках, нелепо сидящих на переносице. Если особо не приглядываться, то всю процессию можно было принять за разорившегося дворянина и сопровождающий его конвой.

В реальности они и близко ими не были.

— И ведь повадился же, паскуда, как будто ему тут медом пополам с кокаином намазано.

Хлоя нервно дёрнулась — откуда? — и тут же поспешила успокоить саму себя: Елена так просто для красного словца сказала. Прознай кто, что этот престарелый мажор в куртке за пару тысяч фунтов уже несколько месяцев подбивает к ней клинья, чтобы использовать «Бивень Ганеши» как ширму для своего наркотрафика с Ближнего Востока, тут бы уже вился весь Скотленд-Ярд с постановлениями об аресте наперевес. Прочистив горло от внезапно застрявшего под самой гортанью комка панического кашля, Хлоя повернулась к Елене:

— Знаешь что, солнышко, заканчивай здесь поскорее и отправляйся домой. Дальше я сама справлюсь. Спасибо тебе, что пришла сегодня — ты меня просто спасла.

— Ты уверена? Эти пидоры сюда явно не за пинтой пива припёрлись, — Елена горящим ненавистью взглядом проводила мужчин до самой двери к складу, к которой те направились, как к себе домой.

— Уверена, солнышко. Мне уже и Нейт звонил, интересовался, когда я отпущу его жену из барного рабства. Не хотелось бы, знаешь ли, потом огрести от твоего мужа за то, что я тебя эксплуатирую.

На самом деле, никакого звонка не было, и Хлоя даже не надеялась, что Елена ей поверит — у этих журналюг ну просто сверхъестественная чуйка на ложь — но та вдруг кивнула:

— Ладно. Только Каттера покормлю.

Будь воля Хлои, она бы прямо сейчас вышла на улицу и пошла куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше отсюда; но вместо этого она почти шаг в шаг повторила путь незваной троицы к задней двери, чтобы там встретиться с ними лицом к лицу.

— Какого чёрта тебе тут надо? — Хлоя не собиралась размениваться на ненужные реверансы.

— Не стоит грубить, девочка. Я не с предложением — понял уже, что бизнес ты вести отказываешься.

— Я отказываюсь вести _твой_ бизнес, Асав.

Престарелый мажор пропустил мимо ушей её слова и продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Услужи по старой памяти, — похоже, у него сложилась какая-то патовая ситуация, которую без ресурсов Хлои не разрулить. Ну или он просто осознал, что уговорами ничего не добьётся, и решил перейти к более активным действиям. — У меня сегодня ночью важная деловая встреча, для неё нужно бы тихое место. Ничего лучше твоего бара в окрестностях Сохо нет.

Стало быть, первое.

— Если ты собрался провернуть здесь что-то незаконное, то можешь убираться к чёрт...

— А вот это — уже не твоё дело, девочка.

Хлое некуда было отступать — мордовороты за спиной Асава демонстративно схватились за пистолеты, поясняя, что произойдёт, если она вздумает артачиться и дальше, — так что она стиснула зубы и промолчала. Только бы выпустили из дверей бара, а там уж она найдёт дорогу до полицейского участка. Но Асав, словно прочитав её мысли за упрямо нахмуренными бровями и сжатым в тонкую нитку ртом, хищно ухмыльнулся:

— Я настаиваю, чтобы ты тоже присутствовала, — и сделал знак одному из своих ублюдков. — Нирав присмотрит за тобой, чтобы ничего не случилось, пока я отлучусь.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Хлое ставили ультиматум, в котором она не могла выбрать ответ «нет». Хорошо хоть, что Елена успела уйти — по крайней мере, ей не грозит оказаться по другую сторону новостного репортажа. Встав за стойку, Хлоя бросила затравленный взгляд туда, где сидела Надин, но место под шотландским флагом оказалось пустым, и это окончательно испортило ей и без того поганое настроение.

***

Выпроводить всех до последнего посетителей оказалось проще, чем Хлоя этого хотела: сегодня не было ни футбола, ни гольфа, даже скачки по какой-то причине выпали не на этот вечер, а на следующий — так что народ спокойно расходился по домам, и не подумав возмутиться раннему закрытию. Выключая свет над табличкой «открыто», Хлоя в отчаянии высматривала на улице кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ей помочь.

Как назло, Маннент-стрит была пуста.

Хлоя не знала, как долго ей придётся проторчать здесь, будучи прикованной к месту немигающим взглядом прихвостня Асава без единой возможности улизнуть — даже в туалет, она уже пробовала, — поэтому могла только ждать и надеяться на лучшее. И размышлять, как же она оказалась в такой нефигуральной заднице.

Асав Сингх был давним другом и деловым партнёром её отца. Девятнадцать из прошедших двадцати лет после его смерти Асав провёл в Уандсворте[2], кажется, по обвинению в мошенничестве. То, что отец с этим мутным типом занимались не волне законными делами, Хлоя узнала уже после того, как забрала ключи и лицензию на торговлю спиртным у адвоката. Ей это было не так важно. Вдоволь насидевшись в исправительных учреждениях Австралии во времена бурной молодости, Хлоя больше не горела желанием связываться с какой-либо противоправной деятельностью; почти двадцать лет подряд ей удавалось как-то избегать не то, что проблем с законом — даже санитарные проверки относились к ней лояльно.

Всё шло хорошо до тех пор, пока Асав не вышел на свободу. Перевоспитание явно рикошетом прошло мимо него; или, как вариант, он был слишком стар, чтобы менять привычный стиль жизни. Понадеявшись, что дочь делового партнёра продолжит его дело, Асав капитально ошибся — но не хотел этого признавать, и потому всеми силами пытался прогнуть Хлою под себя. До сегодняшнего вечера не получалось. Но, как известно, ничто не длится вечно.

Когда входная дверь скрипнула, пропуская внутрь Асава и второго его охранника, стрелки на настенном циферблате уже приближались к третьему часу после полуночи. Хлоя к тому моменту успела четырежды переставить всю полку с ликёрами, вымыть и без того сияющую столешницу барной стойки и скормить Чарли Каттеру мышей на два дня вперёд — и теперь просто сидела со скучающим видом, стараясь не выдать плескавшуюся внутри панику. Она куталась в мотоциклетную куртку с красно-бело-чёрной нашивкой в виде стрелы, потому что без привычной толпы воздух стремительно остыл, и кожа под короткими рукавами излюбленной красной футболки начала покрываться мурашками. Пришлось накинуть первое, что попалось. Строго говоря, эта куртка принадлежала не Хлое — её оставила Надин на барном стуле ещё в первую неделю со своего появления. Хлоя всё забывала её отдать.

Ну ладно, она не очень-то и хотела. Раз за разом терпя поражение в попытках достучаться до самой Надин, так Хлоя могла хотя бы ненадолго представить, каково было бы оказаться в её объятиях без всех этих сложностей. Кожа отлично хранила запах — каких-то цветов, чая, моторного масла и бензина, металла и пота — и, закрыв глаза, Хлоя ощущала близость Надин почти вживую.

Сейчас это была чуть ли не последняя ниточка, удерживающая её от истерики. Хлоя даже не дёрнулась, когда Асав приблизился к ней:

— Погаси весь свет, запри двери, а потом приходи к задней двери, у тебя сегодня — внеплановая поставка снеков. Надеюсь, ты не против?

Она не стала отвечать, потому что её мнение, на самом деле, никому не было интересно. Пройдясь от одного запасного выхода до другого, Хлоя задержалась около парадной двери — последний шанс, сейчас можно броситься на улицу и побежать со всех ног, может, её не успеют поймать до того, как она доберётся до оживлённой даже ночью дороги, — но тут на плечо легла лапа мордоворота Асава.

— Пошевеливайся.

Хлоя скрипнула зубами с досады, заперла дверь и, вывернувшись из хватки охранника, направилась к складу. На улице действительно стоял грузовик, с нарисованными на стене кузова чипсами; его споро разгружали два парня в комбинезонах курьерской службы, так что Хлоя не могла наверняка сказать, входили ли они в банду Асава или просто выполняли свою работу, не зная, что именно в ящиках.

Она тоже пока не знала, но была уверена — ничего хорошего.

— Отлично, — до того зорко следивший за процессом Асав, заметив их появление, махнул своему прихвостню рукой. — Нирав, забери у неё ключи. Теперь, девочка, твоё дело — сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать. Справишься?

Как хорошо было бы заехать кулаком по его самодовольной роже, чтобы кровь фонтаном и очки вдребезги, невольно подумалось Хлое. Она могла успокаивать себя только так — бесплодными фантазиями о том, как спаслась бы сама, или как её спас бы кто-то другой, вроде Надин Росс. Она отлично смотрелась бы в роли героини в сияющих доспехах, а весь сюжет больше подошёл бы средневековым сказкам про «деву в беде», где в конце рыцарь спасает бедняжку и все счастливы. Только вот реальность — нихрена не сказка, и конец у неё ни разу не счастливый.

Грузовик уехал ещё полчаса спустя, настолько много было товара. На проверку Асав вскрыл только один ящик — тот оказался доверху набит непрозрачными пакетами, запечатанными в несколько слоёв пластика, — но Хлоя подозревала, что остальные не сильно отличаются начинкой. Даже по приблизительным прикидкам перед ней стояло больше десятка британских центнеров. Лет на двадцать потянет, с тоской подумалось Хлое, когда Асав, достав складной нож, вспорол верхний пакет и показал ей несколько белых крупиц на кончике.

— Такую чистоту ещё поискать. Пакистан в последнее время совсем скатился, а вот новая лаборатория на границу с Гуджаратом выдаёт продукт высокого качества. Если бы ты не упорствовала, вся партия обернулась бы уже к сегодняшнему вечеру, — ублюдок разве что не светился, настолько от него несло довольством. — Ну, чего притихла?

— Ты сам сказал мне не отсвечивать. Забыл? Или что, старческая деменция замучила?

— Мой покупатель скоро будет здесь, но у тебя ещё есть шанс смирить свою гордыню, девочка. Работай со мной, отдай «Бивень Ганеши» под точку распространения добровольно, а уж я не буду скупиться — получишь такой процент, что через полгода сможешь уехать отсюда куда-нибудь на Таити и прожить там до самой старости, потягивая коктейли из кокосовых скорлупок и любуясь на смуглокожих таитянок.

Её чуть было не разобрал злой смех:

— Выпусти меня отсюда, и к полудню весь Лондон, если не вся матушка Британия, будет знать о твоих делах. Опомниться не успеешь, как тебя схватят за жопу и упрячут обратно в Уандсворт. На этот раз с концами.

— Тебе уже сорок лет, а до сих пор веришь в сказки про доблестную полицию и правосудие. — Асав покачал головой с таким выражением лица, будто объяснял прописную истину слабоумной. — Ты теперь соучастница. Даже если вздумаешь всё рассказать, доказательств моей причастности к этой партии у тебя не будет, и «схватить за жопу» смогут только тебя. На своей шкуре прочувствуешь всю прелесть тюрем Её Величества.

— Да плевать.

— Тогда будет лучше для всех — и для тебя в том числе — если из этого бара ты больше не выйдешь.

Асав щёлкнул пальцами — по сигналу один из охранников достал пистолет и передал ему, и теперь Хлоя переглядывалась с затаившейся бездонной тьме дула смертью. Признаться, ещё ни разу до сих пор ей не доводилось оказаться под прицелом. Это было действительно страшно.

— Как же давно я хотел это сделать. Ты — просто маленькая грязная воровка, забравшая у меня ценное место; сколько не играй в благородство, твою гнилую натуру за версту видать. Твой отец тоже был таким — всё зудел, что с поставками надо завязывать, что ему надоело бояться каждой машины с мигалками. Знаешь, ненадёжный партнёр хуже, чем враг, так что пришлось его убрать. 

Хлоя слушала и не верила своим ушам — и в то же время с кристальной ясностью понимала, что именно об этом подозревала с того самого момента, как прилетела из Сиднея в Лондон на похороны.

— Тварь. Я знала, что отец попал в аварию не просто так.

— Большой бизнес по-другому не делается, девочка, — пожал плечами Асав, на секунду сводя с неё прицел. — Он приносит сказочные дивиденды тем, кто готов работать, и пожирает всех остальных. Твой отец сам себя обрёк на такую участь. А теперь и ты получишь, наконец, заслуженную пулю, слишком уж долго путаешься у меня под ногами.

Пистолет почти упёрся ей в лоб; как бы Хлоя не храбрилась, как бы ни пыталась сделать вид, что готова встретить смерть с гордо поднятой головой, поджилки у неё тряслись от ужаса. Она зажмурилась, ожидая вспышки невыносимой боли… Как вдруг её оттолкнули к стене — распахнув веки, Хлоя ошарашенно уставилась в затылок Надин Росс. Та встала между ней и Асавом, прикрыв её собой, словно Хлоя была ценной хрустальной статуэткой, и хорошо поставленной хваткой сжимала собственный пистолет:

— Опусти оружие.

— Какого?.. — похоже, появление Надин удивило не только Хлою. — Я же сказал тебе запереть все двери!

— Я и заперла, — пробормотала Хлоя. Не то, чтобы она не была рада так неожиданно возникшей поддержке, но ведь не может Надин ходить через стены и закрытые двери, в самом деле? Как же она сюда попала?

— Не усугубляй ситуацию, Асав, твоё положение и без того плачевное.

Асав молча окинул её взглядом с головы до ног.

— А-а, Надин Росс. Не признал сразу, — если Хлоя думала, что до этого ничего не понимает, то сейчас потерялась окончательно. Они что, знакомы? — Так что, ты её как бы охраняешь? Хреново охраняешь, я скажу, раз только сейчас добежала со своей свистулькой наперевес. Воровка работает на воровку, сколь чудесный каламбур. Тем лучше — прикончу двух крыс одним ударом.

Второй охранник встал по правую руку от Асава, беря в прицел голову Надин. Силы у них были неравны — с одним-единственным пистолетом они явно не могли дать отпор двум вооружённым людям; Хлоя поняла это в тот же момент, как Надин развернулась к ней и крикнула:

— Беги!

Её крик потонул в громе двойного выстрела, благо, пули впились в винные бочонки позади них, потому что Надин успела дернуть оцепеневшую Хлою вниз. Пригнувшись, они бросились прочь по узким коридорам в зал. Хлоя ещё никогда не была так рада увидеть парадный выход своего бара; у неё натужно колотилось сердце, не хватало воздуха, а ноги то и дело цеплялись за ножки столов и стульев, но она упрямо продолжала бежать. К тому же, в спину её толкали сильные руки Надин. До двери оставалось всего несколько шагов — спасение было так близко.

Хлоя услышала грохот нового выстрела будто из параллельной вселенной; но куда громче впился в уши глухой вскрик позади. Она не поняла, споткнулась сама или обо что-то на полу — реальность вокруг качнуло, а потом резко бросило ей в лицо, больно прикладывая по виску и щеке. Её придавило сверху чем-то тяжёлым. С замирающим от страха сердцем Хлоя вдруг осознала, что, кроме Надин, на неё больше некому падать.

В спину, проскользнула в мозгу отстранённо-сухая мысль. Этот урод выстрелил ей в спину, и пуля наверняка пробила грудную клетку насквозь.

Вокруг них в одно мгновение как будто разверзлись пучины ада — слышался звон битого стекла, с визгом по воздуху летали пули, кто-то выкрикивал команды, кто-то, похожий по голосу на Асава, кричал будто бы от боли — но Хлоя едва ли замечала происходящее. Для неё время остановилось в том моменте, когда раздался роковой выстрел; он так и резонировал в её ушах бесконечно повторяющимся эхом. Вывернувшись так, чтобы была возможность ощупать Надин, Хлоя лихорадочно искала на её спине входное отверстие и бормотала, как в бреду:

— Нет-нет-нет… — может, ещё можно помочь, может, им повезло?

У неё точно бред. На ладонях, когда она одернула их, почувствовав плавный ход рёбер в дыхании, крови не было. С побледневшего лица на Хлою смотрели живые ярко-янтарные глаза.

— Не переживай, у меня бронежилет.

Отдышавшись, Надин поднялась без всяких усилий и приблизилась к корчащемуся на полу Асаву — похоже, у того было прострелено плечо, — попутно доставая наручники:

— Инспектор Росс, служба столичной полиции, отдел по борьбе с серьезной и организованной преступностью. Асав Сингх, вам предъявляется обвинение в продаже наркотических веществ в особо крупных размерах, захвате заложников и угрозе убийством. Плюс ещё нападение на сотрудника полиции, но, думаю, и предыдущего на пару пожизненных хватит.

Кажется, он сыпал ругательствами на хинди вперемешку с английским, взбешённый болью или тем, как легко его поймали. С её места невозможно было разобрать. Хлоя, даже не пытаясь встать с засыпанного осколками пола, наблюдала, как Надин передаёт скованного Асава подоспевшим медикам, отмахивается от помощи себе, возвращается вновь к ней и протягивает руку, предлагая встать.

— Ну, ты как, в порядке?

Медленно переведя взгляд с ладони на лицо Надин, Хлоя открыла рот — и неожиданно громко даже для себя завопила:

— Что за?.. Какое, нахрен, «в порядке»? Что происходит? Ты что, бобби[3]?

***

За разбитыми окнами посветлело: над низкими старинными зданиями Сохо небо подёрнулось бледно-розовыми перьями, предвещая скорое появление солнца. Наверное, сегодня наконец-то будет солнечно, впервые за всю неделю. Хлое на этот факт было абсолютно фиолетово.

Схватив трясущимися руками бутылку своего любимого бурбона, она плеснула в стакан сразу двойную порцию, опрокинула её залпом и снова наполнила посудину на два пальца — и только после этого подняла глаза на Надин.

— Будешь? — скорее на рефлексе выставив второй стакан, Хлоя запоздало сообразила, что лучше было бы предложить ей привычное красное вино, пусть даже во время перестрелки из двух бочонков уцелел только графин на три пинты, чудом оказавшийся спрятанным под стойкой — но Надин покачала головой:

— Я при исполнении, — проследив, как Хлоя снова одним махом выпила бурбон, она оперлась локтями на стойку. — Наверное, у тебя просто куча вопросов.

— Не то слово.

Вокруг них суетились люди в форме полицейских и в гражданской одежде — детективы, может быть, вряд ли обычные зеваки, иначе их бы уже выгнали с места происшествия к чертям, — а Хлоя не понимала решительно ничего. Слава Богу, Надин, видя её замешательство, решила начать рассказ сама:

— Я давно работаю под прикрытием. Асав изрядно портил жизнь столичной полиции даже из тюрьмы. Статья, по которой он отбывал срок, была недостаточно серьёзная, чтобы запереть его наглухо, а развитая за предыдущие годы сеть позволяла ему управляться с делами на расстоянии. Мы, конечно, старались отслеживать связи и обрубали их, как могли, но порой создавалось ощущение, что сражаться с ним всё равно что с гидрой. Перережешь глотку одной голове, а на её месте уже три новые выросли. Подпольные бордели, торговля оружием, угон и перепродажа автомобилей — чего у него только не было. Наркотрафик, опять же. Знаешь, как лучше всего победить гидру? Забраться к ней в нутро и раздавить сердце. Мне доводилось заниматься разведкой в армии, так что я создала личину вернувшейся с фронта военной, которой не везёт с поиском работы, и пришла к шестёркам Асава.

Хлоя слушала, не перебивая, но в тот момент, когда Надин замолчала, чтобы перевести дух, всё же не удержалась от так и лезущих наружу вопросов:

— Асав назвал тебя «воровкой», но почему? Ты раньше была преступницей, а потом тебя завербовал Скотленд-Ярд?

— Нет. Это из-за того, что я упёрла у него пакет мескалина.

— Что, прям взаправду?

Надин рассмеялась — наверное, её повеселило недоумённое выражение лица Хлои.

— Типа того. Полгода назад я вплотную подобралась к этому выродку, но меня чуть не раскрыли — надо было срочно выдумывать повод смотаться, вот я и схватила первую попавшуюся мелочёвку, чтобы сделать вид, что мне вдруг захотелось товаром разжиться в обход его сети. Пакета не хватило даже на предъявление обвинения, смесь оказалась слишком чистой. Пришлось заново рыть носом землю, чтобы выйти на Асава — он решил перестраховаться и залёг на дно, не видать его и не слыхать. А месяц назад я узнаю, что ублюдок собственной персоной мотается в некий бар «Бивень Ганеши», который раньше принадлежал его погибшему подельнику, а теперь — наследнице погибшего. Раз осмелился вылезти, значит, готовит что-то крупное, так что я решила понаблюдать за ним здесь. Как оказалось, не зря.

— Да, если бы не ты, меня уже можно было бы закапывать рядом с папашей, — нервно хекнула Хлоя. — Как ты, кстати, смогла зайти, если двери были закрыты?

— Елена Дрейк любезно одолжила свою связку ключей.

— Она всё знала?

— До сегодняшнего вечера — нет. Мы и сами-то не всё знали. То, что Асав везёт большую партию наркотиков, выяснилось довольно быстро — но непонятно было, когда он решит её толкнуть. Только сегодня днём получили информацию. Покупатель был из наших, мы должны были подцепить Асава в момент заключения сделки, — Надин вдруг фыркнула и сконфуженно зарылась пальцами в свою шевелюру. — Чёрт, мы с тобой всю операцию похерили.

— И чего ты тогда рванула вперёд паровоза?

— Испугалась, что тебя убьют. В отличии от меня, ты вряд ли предполагала, что нужно надеть бронежилет.

— А как ты вообще узнала, что мне грозит опасность?

Вместо ответа Надин протянула руку и коснулась какой-то заклёпки на лацкане куртки, накинутой на плечи Хлои.

— Тут встроена микрокамера, которая передаёт видеоряд и звук моей команде.

— Мне предъявят обвинение в соучастии?

— Нет, у нас есть полная запись всего произошедшего; она пойдёт как доказательство, что тебя принудили под угрозой убийством.

Хоть какие-то хорошие новости — Хлоя вдруг поняла, что дышать стало легче, как будто с неё упала тяжеленая бетонная плита, давившая на рёбра. Всё-таки Асав тоже небезосновательно пытался её запугать: наркотики нашли в её баре, она сама допустила, что они оказались здесь, — но раз есть запись… Секундочку.

Какое-то смутное ощущение тревоги вдруг кольнуло в солнечном сплетении:

— Погоди-погоди… Эта штука прямо всё-всё писала?

— Ага, — глаза Надин вдруг сверкнули хитрым блеском. — Мои ребята за месяц насмотрелись всякого… интересного.

Чёрт. Иногда, после особенно тяжёлых смен, когда недоступная Надин Росс часами дразнила её своим присутствием, Хлоя запиралась в подсобке с этой курткой, чтобы… ну, расслабиться. Кто бы устоял на её месте? Да и откуда ж она знала, что это не простой предмет одежды, а грёбанная камера?

— Это же вторжение в мою частную жизнь!

— Но это моя куртка.

— Ты о ней не спрашивала.

— А ты не вернула мне её, когда я пришла в твой бар через пару дней, и даже не сдала её в Бюро находок. В глазах закона это — присвоение чужого имущества. Разве нет?

Она хотела было что-то возразить, но так и осталась стоять с открытым ртом, когда увидела невозможно довольную ухмылку на губах Надин. Хлою вдруг осенило: она же просто дразнит её. Надин Росс, суровая бывшая военная, а ныне полицейская под прикрытием, которая закрыла её собой от пули, спасла её задницу от тюрьмы, а бар — от загребущих лап ублюдка Асава — дразнит её, раззадоривая на беззаботный флирт, как будто они сидели за стойкой в гей-клубе, а не посреди оцепленного места преступления.

Губы Хлои за секунду сложились в такую же ухмылку. Ну, это она зря затеяла.

— И что, теперь вы арестуете меня, госпожа полицейская?

Рыже-янтарные глаза вспыхнули так ярко, что Хлоя тут же прикусила язык и уже начала прощаться с собственной свободой — ведь сейчас её и вправду закуют в наручники и повезут в Скотленд-Ярд, — но вдруг Надин наклонилась над стойкой и, рывком притянув Хлою к себе, впилась поцелуем в её губы. Это было даже лучше, чем Хлоя себе представляла: широкие горячие губы Надин целовали её с плохо сдерживаемой страстью, жаркий влажный язык проскальзывал по кромке зубов, сцеплялся с её собственным языком в не то схватке, не то огненном танце. Вот только закончилось слишком быстро.

— Приходи в подсобку, там поглядим, — шепнула Надин ей на ухо. — Только, знаешь… Сними всё-таки куртку. Хватит моим ребятам смотреть на тебя, с сегодняшнего дня я хочу себе эксклюзивное право. Если ты не против.

Хлоя понятия не имела, как худшая ночь в её жизни, чуть не ставшая последней, за несколько секунд перетекла в самое лучшее утро. Да и какая теперь разница? Оставив мотоциклетную куртку Надин висеть на спинке барного стула, она глубоко вдохнула — и направилась в коридор, ведущий к подсобке.


End file.
